The present invention relates to material handling devices, and more particularly, to an improved device for moving workpieces which achieves large amplitudes of movement by way of a relatively compact movement mechanism.
Numerous workpiece moving applications require a material handling device which is utilized to move a workpiece through large amplitudes of movement from one location to another. While many devices exist for gripping a workpiece at one location, moving it to another location and thereafter releasing it, adapting such devices to accomplish large amplitudes of movement would require movement generating elements of relatively large size. On the other hand, limited space environments often dictate the need for a material handling device of relatively compact size, so that prior known devices possess inherent disadvantages in such applications.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a material handling device which can achieve large amplitudes of workpiece movement without requiring an enlargement of the associated movement generating elements and their containment housing. It is also desirable to provide such a material handling device which is of a relatively compact size and is particularly suited for use in limited space situations.